bonnie's jealousy
by foxy the hedgefox
Summary: bonnie x chica, foxy x chica bonnie is in love with chica and wants to be her boyfriend. but foxy is in the way of his achieved. will he do anything to separate the two? check out my other stories chow :3
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie's jealousy

Hey guys got a new story check my other stories too.(this takes place before the bite of 87)

Chica's pov

''hello bonnie.'' I said as I enter the kitchen only to see bonnie trying to cook ''(giggle.) what are you doing silly.'' I said as I walk up to him. ''(embarrassed) I was trying to make you a pizza…'' ''silly that's not how you do it.'' Giggleling more.'' Here let me show you.''

Together they spend the evening making pizzas

Bonnie's pov

''thank you bonnie for helping me.'' She said as she pack a pizza inside a box. ''no thank you for teaching me.'' ''you're welcome.'' She then gave a giggle. ''well see you later.'' She grab the box and went straight for the door. ''WAIT.'' I said reaching out for her. ''huh?'' with a surprise expression she look at me. I look away hiding my blush.

''I was thinking, why don't we hang out and eat some pizzas.'' There was not a respond. ''chica?'' I turn around only to see her gone. Disappointed I walk out and whisper. ''you'll be mine someday.''

Foxy's pov

I sat in the pirate cove taking a nap then I heard my lassies beautiful voice. ''foxy you there.'' Yawning I said. ''you know I'm always here.'' With that the curtains flew open revealing chica with a pizza box. ''hm that pizza smells delicious.'' I said as she sat down with me. I actually hate pizza but she loves it with all her heart so I have to fake I do like it

. Weirdly this pizza was odd it taste different from the ones she brings. ''chica is this a special recipes?'' I said as I eat the pizza with a fake smile. ''I'm surprise you could distinguish the flavor, actually bonnie help me. I think this pizza tastes odd… but don't tell him I said that.'' She said fast regretting what she had said that. I couldn't help but laugh. We then spend the night talking and chatting.

Freedy's pov

''hey what's up with you.'' I said as I walk by the stage only to see bonnie down messing around with his guitar. '' (sigh) do you think I could get chica to like me'' I had to think this one really hard. One bad move and I would lose a friend and I don't have many.

''listen man you know chica loves foxy and foxy to chica. The chances of them separating naturally are so low. But what about them separating because of a cause. ''huh I don't get you'' how about you give them a cause to break up. From a sad little bunny I then saw him form into an evil mastermind. ''Thank you freddy'' he then ran out of the stage.

''shoot what had I done.''

Hello guys here is a new story read my other stories

Yes I know this one is short but I'll make it longer later chow :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Hey guys here's chapter two

'' foxy! Lets make pizzas." Chica said tugging my arm. "im too tired." I said trying not to go. "please!" She beg while looking at me with her purple eyes. I couldn't say no she would get sad. "fine." I said as I stood up. "yay!" She said as she then took off to the kitchen.

On my way to the kitchen I started hearing a bang on a door multiple times. Wondering what was happening I went to search for the noise, after a few moments i found where the noise came from. The closet door was banging as if someone was lock inside.

Quickly opening it I saw nothing inside, upon entering it to check better the door slap shut. Aware of what had happen I bang the door hoping someone would open. I was lock inside...

Bonnie's pov

With an evil smile on my face I walk away from the closet door.

Chica's pov

"foxy... Where are you?" I said as I lean against the wall waiting for foxy to come. I then heard footsteps. "Foxy!" I said happy, but I was wrong bonnie came in. "Hi chica." He said with a happy smile. "hi..." I said disappointed. "is something wrong." He look at me worried. "yeah its ok... I'm just surprised foxy ain't here." "foxy I think I saw him go to the pirate cove." I saw how he reacted regretting it. I just sigh" it's ok"

bonnie could probably see my sadness so he change the theme. "chica! Lets make pizzas. That always cheers you up." He was really comforting trying to cheer me I never saw that side of him. "(giggling) sure lets do some pizzas." My attitude was positive again.

Bonnie's pov

"Hey Chica I was thinking... how about you join me on Saturday." I said as I made the dough. "huh? What you mean?" She then stare at me with confusion. "well how about we hang out on Saturday make pizzas, talk, walk around the place... What you think?"

My heart started beating faster I was scared if she said no but I also didn't know what to do If she said yes. "oh! I'm sorry bonnie i have a date with f... Fo..." She stay quiet for a few minutes before responding. "you know what sure I'll join you in Saturday." After that we didn't really talk much but it was worth being with her.

Foxy's pov

I dont know how long its been since I been lock in here. But probably chica Is so mad at me. I gave up with the banging no body was near. I sigh and fell asleep.

Freddy pov

Day time had come children were playing inside the place. Bonnie and chica were singing i was in clean up duty. I hated that job. As I went to go get the supplies I saw how chica was lacking parts of the song messing bonnie up. "I wonder if something happen between them." (he's talking about foxy and chica in case u didn't understand.) as I open the closet door I got a scared for life I was so happy children weren't near.

Foxy was sitting down as I calm down I yelled. "dude what the heck." I then notice he was asleep. Surprised I knee down and shook him making him wake up. "Freddy? What happen?" He said weakly. "that's what I want to know." He look around trying to remember. "oh! I thought it was a dream... Something lock me in here." He stood up. "hey what you doing?" I said trying to stop him.

Confuse "im Going to the cove..." I then explain. "man there are still children out there if they see you... "I know i know I'll scare the poor children." He said cutting me of. I sigh "just stay there till the kids are gone." I then close the door and left. As I work I couldn't stop thinking about his statement "something lock me I here." It wasn't me or chica... Bonnie? No he couldn't... Could he?

Foxy pov

"Chica... Please understand. I was lock inside the closet... Ask Freddy he open the door." I complain chica was mad at me for what had happen that day. "I do believe you... Its just im not in the mood." She said as she was packing her stuff. (we are in the stage.) "well... Bye." She said leaving me alone.

"foxy." As I heard my name I look towards who said it. Freddy was leaning against the wall. "come here foxy I want to tell you something." the bear said as he left the stage. Curious about what was happening I follow, he was guiding me away from the stage. Getting a little worry I ask. "where are we going?..." "don't worry we're here." he said stopping. The room look old like nobody had come here in years. "ok this is the only room I'm sure of that doesn't have cameras." He quickly scan around.

"promise me that if something happens you won't get mad." "I can't promise you that." I said little scare of what he will say. With a sigh he said "bonnie lock you inside the closet to prevent you from getting near chica. Then he invited her too a date... I think its a date. You get my point."

"that son a *****" I was filled with anger. "whoa calm down man think about it if you do hurt bonnie both chica and me will hate you. "huh? Why would you hate me." I look at him surprised. "because bonnie is my friend too you know." "fine but what do I do." I was a little calm down.

We went back to stage only to find bonnie and chica eating together. I swear I was about to jump to bonnie rip his freaking wires if it weren't for Freddy. who grab my arms and took me away before they could notice us.

I sat in the cove thinking what to do I needed to come up with something that not only will do bonnie harm but not enough for chica to hate me. "(sigh) this is too frustrating." I let go of my worriers and fell asleep. But what happen after terrified me.

BOOM! I found i new way to type its slower thought. Man this chapter was long. Well chow :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Hey guys :3

? Pov

"(children's laughter) guy's let go" four children laugh and play around meanwhile the five child follow the animatronics around. As he walk around he discovered found a rare one hiding from staff. The kid happy pounce up too him. The animatronic surprise of the child, came up with a plan. He told the child to bring his friends that they would have fun all together

The children inside that one room didn't know what came after... The kids lay on the floor lifeless, one that saw the event stood out from the shadows and help the children. The children were place inside... Us?

But there was a fifth child he had nowhere to go. Screams then started along with "Its me"

"GASP" I awoke startled from that nightmare. I couldn't think straight all I thought was about the children, that accident.

"(deep laugh)" "s***..." I heard the laugh behind me, I sigh and turn around. There was a version of Freddy but golden sitting lifeless in the floor.  
getting scare I push away from him., Till i was the farthest from him leaning against the wall. He open his mouth a bit and release hideous scream along with "its me" I cover my ears but the screams keep getting bigger. "PLEASE STOP!" That was the last thing I remember before I lost conscious.

chica pov

I heard screams coming from the cove, I went to the cove to check foxy. "CHICA! come on we're about to open." Bonnie yelled taking me to the stage.

The place was about to close only a few hours left. I was giving candy to the children. Then something caught my eye I turn only to see foxy outside the eyes were red panicking i would take him away from the people but i couldn't move I had to stay in this spot till , But everything would be ok as long as they didn't get near him but then, one kid saw foxy

. "mommy look! A fox!" The little boy said as he spotted him. I look at Freddy and bonnie both were looking at foxy also afraid something would happen. Foxy's jaw open a bit,"mom look at his funny teeth." The girl said about to touch him. Foxy then... I fainted.

Bonnie

I stare horrified of what happen, as the girl was about to touch him he bit the child in the frontal part of the head. The kid collaps to the floor.

"...what...happen.?" Foxys eyes change back to yellow he panic as he saw the child he quickly ran away. Children were sreaming crying parents quickly took their children outside.

I walk up too chica my expression blank. I carried her to the kitchen, when done I went to the stage I saw police men, ambulance there. I saw Freddy he was still not Moving his face was blank. I then walk toward the kitchen

, "scratch,scratch." I heard something weird coming from the cove. I peak through the curtain a bit. Foxy was carving stuff into his wall. I got closer to him. "snap." As I walk I step on something. He turn toward me. "Bonnie help me I didn't do..." His voice lower and change into a deep laugh. His eyes change back to red.

"IT'S ME!" he would yell multiple times. He was now walking closer to me his jaw opening.

Sorry its grammar is bad I wrote this in a hurry in this story foxy did do the bite of


	4. Chapter 4

hi guys im here to tell you when I will post a new chapter on Mondays and Fridays. :3 thank you keep in touch


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys somethings are going to change, thanks to ''some people'' im going to have to edit better, which will take longer to publish new chapter... yeah so chow (ciao)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys this story won't continue here, check out. ''The bite of 87.'' Its like a sequel but it wasn't meant to be, in this story foxy did do the bite. In the other one no it wasn't foxy. Well thank you for reading.**

**Chow :3**


End file.
